Alguns anos depois
by FireKai
Summary: O que terá acontecido a Sakura e companhia depois do segundo filme? Fica a saber o que o destino lhes reservou.(Completa!)
1. O Destino dos Personagens

Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fiction não são minhas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nesta fic eu vou contar como, na minha opinião, seguiram as vidas de Sakura e companhia depois do segundo filme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo continuou a ser a melhor amiga de Sakura. Esteve quase sempre ao pé da amiga. Como Tomoyo era uma esplêndida cantora, editou alguns discos e depois foi fazer alguns estágios para melhorar o seu desempenho musical, fora do Japão. Num desses estágios, Tomoyo encontrou Will, os dois apaixonaram-se, casaram e tiveram dois filhos Lin e Wain.

Eriol continuou a viver em Inglaterra e tornou-se num médico muito famoso. Casou com Kaho Mizuki e os dois tiveram um filho, Charles.

Nakuru continuou a viver com Eriol até que encontrou um rapaz de quem gostava. Mesmo depois de ela lhe ter revelado que não era humana, o rapaz pediu-a em casamento.

Spinel Sun também continuou a viver com Eriol e ajudou Eriol e Kaho a tratarem do pequeno Charles.

Rika tornou-se numa famosa estilista e casou com o Professor Terada. Os dois tiveram dois filhos, Yana e Louis.

Yamazaki e Chiharu namoraram e depois foram viver juntos. Ele tornou-se num comediante e ela abriu uma loja de peluches e brinquedos. Apesar de não se terem casado, eles tiveram uma filha, Mina.

Naoko foi viver para França e tornou-se na afamada escritora. Não teve filhos, mas adoptou um rapaz e uma rapariga.

Touya continuou a estudar junto com Yukito e tornou-se num futebolista famoso, já Yukito abriu uma cadeia de pastelarias e restaurantes. Os dois assumiram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e foram viver juntos.

Kero continuou a viver com Sakura e ajudou Sakura a tomar conta dos filhos dela.

Yue já não se manifestava muitas vezes, com os anos o comportamento dele foi mudando, os seus sentimentos tornaram-se semelhantes aos de Yukito. Yue amava Touya e Touya retribuía os sentimentos, porque Yue e Yukito eram a mesma pessoa.

Fujitaka continuou a ser professor de arqueologia.

Sonomi começou a acompanhar Tomoyo nas suas viagens e também casou novamente.

Meilin continuou a viver em Hong Kong. Apaixonou-se por um rapaz chamado Taichi, casou com ele e teve duas filhas, Anna e Maki. Depois de treinar muito conseguiu obter habilidades mágicas.

Sakura casou com Shaoran e ficaram a viver em Tomoeda. Sakura tornou-se numa famosa ginasta e Shaoran tornou-se num professor de arqueologia, como Fujitaka. Os dois tiveram três filhos: Katsuya, May e Peter.


	2. Memórias da Tomoyo

Nota do autor: As personagens usadas nesta fiction não são minhas elas pertencem à Clamp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afinal, decidi que esta fic não seria one-shot. Este capítulo é contado na perspectiva da Tomoyo numa espécie de memorial, que segue as informações dadas no capitulo anterior. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews. Eu tentei fazer o meu melhor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memórias da Tomoyo Daidouji:

Nem acredito que já se passaram 25 anos desde que todas as Cartas de Clow foram transformadas em Cartas de Sakura. Agora tenho 37 anos e estou casada. Conheci o meu marido Will, num dos muitos estágios que fiz para melhorar o meu desempenho musical. Quando fui para o estágio tinha 19 anos. Agora sou uma famosa cantora. Na altura em que conheci Will, ele também estava a tentar melhorar para ser um óptimo cantor. Acho que foi amor à primeira vista. Ele também se tornou um cantor famoso. Namorámos um ano e depois casámos. Agora temos dois filhos, a Lin, que tem 15 anos, tem uns longos cabelos negros e uns olhos azuis, parece – se muito comigo fisicamente, mas ao contrário de mim que adoro câmaras e adoro cantar, ela gosta mais de ténis. O meu segundo filho chama – se Will, ele tem 13 anos, cabelo preto e olhos castanhos, que herdou do pai, a grande paixão dele é o futebol e vê o irmão da Sakura, Touya, como um ídolo.

Durante os anos muita coisa aconteceu. A minha mãe, Sonomi, começou a acompanhar – me nas minhas digressões pelo mundo e acabou por casar novamente com um homem chamado Klaus.

Enquanto estava no estágio onde conheci Will, o Eriol telefonou – me e convidou – me para o seu casamento com a professora Mizuki. O casamento dos dois foi dos mais bonitos em que já estive, o mais bonito foi o meu, claro. Eles tiveram um filho, Charles. Eu só o vi uma vez, quando ele tinha apenas 8 anos. Ele tem uns cabelos azuis-escuros, como o pai e uns olhos da mesma cor dos da mãe. Agora deve ter uns 15 anos, como a Lin. O Eriol tornou – se num famoso médico e salvou muitas vidas e a menina Mizuki continuou a ser professora.

A Sakura e o Shaoran namoraram muito tempo e acabaram por se casar um ano depois de mim. Ficaram a morar em Tomoeda. Sakura tornou – se numa famosa ginasta e até ganhou a medalha de ouro nos jogo olímpicos. Quanto ao Syaoran, decidiu largar os treinos mágicos e tornar – se um professor de arqueologia, tal como o pai da Sakura, que o ajudou muito. A Sakura teve três filhos. O primeiro, Katsuya, tem mais ou menos a idade da Lin, porque a Sakura já casou grávida. Katsuya é uma cópia de Syaoran, os dois têm a mesma cor de cabelo, os mesmos olhos, a mesma atitude. A segunda filha da Sakura chama – se May e tem uns 11 anos. Ela tem os cabelos negros, tal como o tio, Touya, e uns olhos verde – esmeralda, tal como a Sakura. May também adora ginástica. O último filho de Sakura é Peter e tem 5 anos. Tem um cabelo idêntico ao pai e uns lindos olhos azuis. Eu sou a madrinha de May.

O pai de Sakura, Fujitaka, continuou a ser professor de arqueologia e também participou de algumas escavações onde se descobriram muitos vestígios do passado.

Alguns meses antes de eu conhecer o Will, recebi uma carta da Meilin. Ela tinha encontrado alguém de quem gostava muito, um rapaz chamado Taichi e já estavam a namorar. O casamento da Meilin e de Taichi ocorreu um mês antes de eu ir para o meu estágio. Quando me casei, já a Meilin tinha a sua primeira filha Anna, que agora deve ter uns 16 ou 17 anos. Também a vi poucas vezes, só quando a Meilin vinha visitar o Shaoran a Tomoeda. Ela tinha uns longos cabelos castanhos e uns olhos verdes, que herdara do pai. A segunda filha de Meilin, Maki, tinha longos cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Deve ter agora uns 14 anos. Como Meilin conseguiu desenvolver poderes mágicos antes das filhas nascerem, a magia passou também para elas.

A Nakuru também se casou, não sei ao certo quando. Foi o Eriol que me disse. À 25 anos que não a vejo porque a seguir ao casamento ela foi morar para os Estados Unidos.

O Spinel Sun contínua a viver com o Eriol e ajuda a cuidar do pequeno Charles.

O Kero tem mais ou menos o mesmo papel de Spinel. Ele ficou a viver com Sakura, mesmo depois dela casar. Ele ajuda-a a cuidar dos três filhos quando a Sakura está a treinar para os concursos de ginástica e quando o Shaoran está no trabalho. Ele e o Shaoran continuam a insultar-se um ao outro.

A Rika casou com o professor Terada e foram viver para os Estados Unidos. Ele continuou a ensinar e ela tornou-se numa famosa estilista. Eu costumo comprar alguns dos vestidos dela. Os dois tiveram dois filhos Yana e Louis, mas eu nunca os vi.

O Yamazaki e a Chiharu continuaram a viver em Tomoeda e começaram a namorar aos 16 anos. Depois de terem acabado a escola, o Yamazaki tornou-se um comediante muito famoso, eu assisto ao programa de Tv dele, todas as semanas. A Chiharu tornou-se sócia da Maki, a senhora que era dona da loja Twinbells e abriram uma grande loja de brinquedos e peluches. Quando a Lin e o Will eram pequenos costumávamos ir lá comprar muitas coisas. Eles tiveram uma filha, Mina, que é muito parecida com a mãe.

A Naoko foi viver para França e tornou-se numa escritora muito famosa. Ela escreveu e ainda escreve muitos livros, principalmente de terror, mistério e ficção científica. Eu costumo comprar os livros dela. A Sakura também, com excepção dos de terror. A Naoko não teve filhos, porque o homem com quem se juntou, James, não podia ter filhos. Eles adoptaram dois irmãos gémeos órfãos, Marie e Pierre.

O Touya e o Yukito acabaram os seus cursos, assumiram o relacionamento dos dois e foram viver juntos. O Touya tornou-se num futebolista muito prestigiado e como já disse antes, é o ídolo do meu filho Will. O Yukito abriu uma série de pastelarias e restaurantes e ao que parece tem vindo a ser cada vez mais popular.

Depois das Cartas terem sido mudadas, poucas vezes vi o Yue. Da última vez que o vi ele estava mais sorridente e feliz que o habitual. Gostava de saber porquê.

Fim das Memórias...


End file.
